Kuninda
General Information Mahayana|culture = Pahari (Eastern Aryan)|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |capital = Kumaon (2193)|rank = Duchy|government = Tribe|development = Start: 9}} is a Mahayana Pahari tribe located in the Himalayan Hills and Baisi Rajya areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe borders fellow Mahayana countries ( northwest and southwest), Hindu countries ( south, southeast and east) and the Himalaya wasteland north. , losing cores, will be split into Mahayana countries: and at the start of the year 300, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Indo-Parthia, Western Satraps, Panchala, Kashmir, Kangra, Garhwal Decisions Form Bharat ( Eastern Aryan) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Eastern Aryan ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Gauda (563), Assam (566), Bidar (1948), Halar (2052), Kumari (4529) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Unification of Nepal * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Nepali *** Primary Culture is Pahari ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Owns core provinces: Katmandu (557), Chaubisi Rajya (2239), Morang (4601), Makwanpur (4602) and Palpa (4603) * Effect(s): ** If the capital is not located in Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills or Mithila *** Katmandu (557) becomes the capital **** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills and Mithila ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Nepali Ideas and Traditions Nepalese Princedom Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** Continue Temple Construction: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Invite Kashmiri Traders: *** +1 Merchants ** Institute New Festivals: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Kavindra: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Seize the Mountain Passes: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Enact Judicial Reforms: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** End the Division of Domains: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Category:Countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Tribes Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Pahari countries Category:Eastern Aryan countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech)